A Birthday Surprise
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: Rubbish title I know. Just a piece of fluff, based on "...as the day she was born". What might have happened had the writers been kinder with their phonecalls. R&R please!


**

* * *

**

A/N Oh no! I hear a cry. Why is this girl back? And why, more to the point, is she starting another story when she clearly hasn't finished her other one. I do apologise my dear readers, I especially apologise to those lovely reviewers of aforementioned unfinished Fanfic, especially if you actually enjoyed it. ONE DAY I shall try and finish it, I really will. All I can claim is that Real Life got in the way. Growing up, meeting new people, having new experiences. Yeah, it's all been happening. Especially as I just turned 18. Anyhoot, that's been kind of getting in the way of my writing (though hopefully it will work to improve my writing!) BUT I was watching the last aired episode of ER here in the UK ("...As The Day She Was Born" In case you were wondering) and I got suddenly struck by inspiration of what should have happened, were the writers not the evil beings they seem to be. So this is a simple one-shot, following a little AU of what may have happened... if a certain phone call was not from the boring cable company. No real spoilers as it's all made up, but if you haven't watched that particular episode it won't really make sense. OH and it's not really all that realistic, but who cares hey. I had a good day and I wanted to spread the love.

**Pure fluff!!**

A Birthday Surprise

"_Back off loneliness, __and hello tenderness__  
I've been waiting for your call for so long"_

-"Loving You" Paolo Nutini

"Oh, and Happy Birthday Mayday," Tony said, as he walked into the room where Sarah's Granddad was recovering, thanks to an operation she'd performed.

"Um, thanks." The second person to wish her happy birthday and the only person who had actually _remembered _that it was her birthday. God it was a way to feel unloved. The only person to care enough about her to remember her birthday was a guy who... In the interest of their reconciliation efforts it was probably better for her not to finish that sentence. If she thought of Tony's bad points it would be too tempting to turn around and hit him round the head a few times. He was getting better now though, in most ways. He was still a whore though. She couldn't really expect any different. She wondered if Sam would change any of that.

_You're just jealous_. A voice in her head said.

_No, no, of course not... just because they're actually getting some... where as I'm lucky to get some sleep... jealous... never. _Was her reply. And even in her own head it didn't sound convincing.

Neela sighed, all she wanted was to climb into bed. She didn't even want anyone to be there. Not the hunkiest hunk in all hunk land. She wouldn't even be tempted.

Then her phone rang.

_Oh no, the cable company! _She'd completely forgotten they were supposed to come that day. This was not going to be good, she knew how arsey they could be. _I bet it's going to be another month before I get to watch "Project Runway"._

"Hello?" she answered, a gruff tone in her voice.

"Um hey... Happy birthday."

"Who is this?"

There was a laugh on the other side of the line. "Has it really been that long Roomie?"

She stopped dead in the middle of the corridor. "Ray?"

"Well done."

And now of course she could hear it was him. His voice washed over her. A sound she'd only heard in her dreams since... could it really be almost a year since they'd last spoken? They'd sent letters sure, about all the non-important stuff. He told her he was recovering well, slowly getting used to his prosthetics. But he never mentioned how his mind was recovering. Whether he ever stopped blaming her. She'd stopped blaming herself. There was no point in feeling guilty, it wasn't her fault, she couldn't have changed anything. And she'd tried to reach out. She didn't blame him either of course. It was just... fate. Their old friend.

"I... how did you remember?"

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad."

"Ray, you didn't remember my birthday when we were living together." She smiled at the easiness of their conversation. It was almost like old times. Almost.

He chuckled again. "Damn Rasgotra, you're right. Well, I guess I'm just trying to make up for that then. I got you a present."

"Oh really?"

"Really. You'll get it when you get home. At least it should be delivered by then."

"I'm excited now," she said, grinning.

"I'll bet. Well I have to go. But I just wanted to wish you regards and stuff. Now that you're all old."

"I am not old!" she practically stormed down the phone.

"I know I know, no need to shout. I can still hear in my old age." There was that laugh again. So familiar and such a lovely sound. "See you around Neela."

"Bye Ray. Thanks for calling."

"Any time," he said casually. She knew it wasn't true. They couldn't call any time any more. But that was just the way things were.

* * *

As she climbed the stairs to her apartment, the elevator being broke again, she began to feel excited about Ray's present. She had no idea what it might be. Some reminder of the old days probably. A crate of beer, knowing Ray. He always got presents he'd prefer for himself. Not that she'd mind a crate right now. It had been a hard few days.

She got to her corridor and stopped in her tracks for the second time that day. No matter how wild her dreams were, she had not expected this. Sat in a wheelchair outside her door was Ray himself, looking bored as he tapped out a rhythm on his prosthetic knees.

"Neela." he grinned when he saw her. "Finally. Was traffic bad?"

"I... oh my god..." she ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Hey hey, that much of a surprise? Look, let me get up yeah?"

"You don't have to. Oh my, Ray I can't believe you're here I just can't believe it..." she babbled.

Ray laughed again. "Neela. Shut up. Let me get out of this chair. I want to show you how well these old prosthetics work."

She stepped back and watched as he struggled out of the chair. She didn't offer to help, she knew there was no point, he needed to do this.

"Ta da," he said, outstretching his arms. She walked towards him and felt herself cocooned by his warm arms.

"Oh Ray. This is the best birthday present ever."

"Why thank you. Now, you going to let me in or what?"

* * *

Before Neela noticed the time it was 3AM. They'd been talking for hours, just like old times. Just like their letters they'd avoided all the unimportant stuff, choosing just to talk about County and the people there, as well as Ray's new life in Baton Rouge. The only time things had started to get awkward was when Neela had mentioned Gates and Ray had stiffened. She quickly told him that Sam was now dating him and the moment passed, though Ray still had a slight frown.

"So Neela. How does it feel being thirty-one?"

"So far... it's been crap. Well until I got my birthday present."

Ray grinned. "I'm glad I could turn things around. I've missed you, you know. Missed this."

"Me too."

Neela thought back to how she'd felt earlier in the day. Crap definitely summed it up. She'd been in tears, nearly asleep, and just feeling generally dejected. But one visit from her old best friend and she felt hopeful once more. Sure she'd just been dumped by her intern but that didn't mean she'd end up alone. And she'd gotten through a lot worse. Like losing the bestest friend she'd ever had. Except now he was sitting opposite her, so she guessed he wasn't lost after all.

She would have turned away from the hunkiest hunk in hunk land. Sleep was much more preferable to that. But a conversation with Ray? It made her day. Her week. Her month. Her year. One simple conversation about nothing. That had to prove something.

"Ray... why are you here?"

"To wish you a happy birthday. Silly." But the way he glanced away told her that he knew exactly what she really meant. He sighed. "Oh Neela. What is with us? Why does something always come in between us?"

"Like a truck?"

He laughed. "Ooo, that's a little below the belt, but yes, like a truck."

"I don't know Barnett, maybe it's just not meant to be."

He looked at her, deep in the eyes. "Now we both know that can't be true. If that was true... I wouldn't still think about you constantly."

"You do?"

He smiled, "You're what gets me through the day."

Neela just couldn't help herself. She leaned across and kissed him on the lips. The surprise in his eyes was immediate.

"Um... thanks." He laughed his comforting laugh. "I thought it was meant to be me giving you birthday presents?"

"Is that an offer?"

He grinned, green eyes sparkling. "I really have missed you."

* * *

A/N And that, my lovelies, is that. A little piece of fluff that I hope you all enjoyed.

Much love!

Moonlight


End file.
